


More of the Same

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://veryshortlist.livejournal.com/profile">veryshortlist</a>'s prompt of <i>Remus/Sirius: India, death, and violin music</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More of the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veryshortlist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=veryshortlist).



> Written on 9 July 2006 in response to [veryshortlist](http://veryshortlist.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Remus/Sirius: India, death, and violin music_.

"What's a Naga?" Sirius asked, as he sat down next to Remus on the cot and draped an arm over him.

Remus winced in pain but snuggled against Sirius anyway and replied, "The Naga are a race of human-snake shape-shifters native to India."

"Why're you reading about them?"

"Because there's a legend that says the Naga can control their transformations," Remus whispered.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I thought perhaps . . . ."

"You could find something to help you," Sirius said, fighting the urge to turn and press a kiss into Remus' hair.

"I have to find something. If I don't, death would be better than—"

"Don't say that!" Sirius exclaimed, leaping up off the bed and clenching his fists. "Just don't, Moony!"

Remus sighed and closed his book, allowing it to fall to one side of him as he sank down into the pillows. "Sorry. Just tired, I guess."

"Yeah, well," Sirius replied, fumbling inside of his pockets in search of something, "I uh, I brought you a prezzie. Here," he said, handing Remus a small box.

Remus took it and opened it; the sound of violin music filled the infirmary. "What's this, then?"

Sirius grinned. "You said you wished we could do something to help Prongs with Evans."

"Yeah. And?" 

"Don't sound so suspicious."

"Tell me about the box, Padfoot."

"All we need is some of Evans' hair. We put it in the little drawer under the music box, and then, when it's opened near her, she'll want to dance—with whoever's holding the box!"

"Sirius, that's almost . . . Dark, isn't it?"

Sirius took back the box and closed it. "No, it's just a prank. I thought you'd like it."

"I . . . I do. It's brilliant."

"'Course it is! I'm always thinking of you, you know. I'll leave it here. You can give it to Prongs when he comes to see you, all right?"

"Yeah, all right. Tired," Remus mumbled, closing his eyes.

Sirius frowned down worriedly at Remus until he began to snore. _Funny, he only ever snores when he's here_ , he thought, sighing and turning to leave. "I'll bring a better present next time."


End file.
